The present invention relates to a method and a device for forming special color effects induced from an electrical lighting element constituted for example by an incandescent lamp, a fluorescent or luminescent discharge lamp, with or without fluorescent material.
The use of especially fluorescent lamps is well known for lighting purposes, but, when supplied with electrical current, they emit only one color, for example white for a white fluorescent lamp.